


Dangerous Bedfellows

by VirtualVampire



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Other, Sexual Content, Work In Progress, agnst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualVampire/pseuds/VirtualVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A battle of wits and intellect occurs between Claude Faustus and Hannah Anafeloz in a series of nightly encounters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Will you walk into my parlour?

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: The Hannah I refer to is from Yana’s drawing, so no size K boobs will be appear in this work of fan fiction.  
> POV shift between Claude Faustus, Hannah Annafellows, narrator. This takes place 3 years before the events of Black Butler season 2.
> 
> Chapter complete.

**Evening has fallen and the air outside his balcony is crisp and cold. The wind whispers as if it was a ghost of the night haunting the crystal pane. Strange shadows from the withered limbs of an archaic rosebud cascade over his sanctuary in the half-moon's light. He leisurely reclines upon an antique divan and watches as the long shades dance about the wine colored carpet beneath heels.   A slight knock reverberates in the hollow of his ears.  The door opens and that who he expects crosses the threshold into his domain.**

**A long silken mane sways ever slightly across svelte shoulders. Full lips painted in damascene plum almost shimmer in the ambient light. Her well-endowed chest slightly jounces as she gracefully treads towards him. The servant stops then bows and soon offers a small porcelain cup upon its tray. She is a proper maid in every aspect. She performs her duties without hesitation, has no need of instruction, and her manner is sublime. To any other being Annafellows is a prefect creature, but he knows better for he is neither a man nor a creature. He has seen it in her eyes, how she longingly covets what rightfully belongs to him.  Only 2 months have passed since her arrival at the estate of Trancy and already her silent indignation grates at his nerves. Her offer was more than tempting though and his curiosity piqued so he allowed her familiars and she to reside here as servants of his own. Yet he wonders why a demon such as her would go to such lengths?**

**Claude accepts the drink and simply tells her “Be seated.”**

X

Her knuckles gently thrum the fir door encased in a veneer of red of mahogany. There is no reply and she needs none for she is expected. She only knocks as a courtesy before quietly entering his bedchamber. The room is elegant, bathed in deep purples, fine reds, and the fabric walls are laced intricate curving wisps of jasmine.  ‘Immaculate, save for the spider webs clinging to the ceiling.’   A noxious miasma assails her demon senses. The pervading aura of Faustus lingers in every inch of this place. No human would ever know it as such for the senses of men are quite dull and mostly unaware, and as such easily deceived.

 

“Your tea,” she humbly speaks. Her voice is soft and what men of this world would consider alluring as she places the dish in the lone figure’s hand. Demons have no need for drink or food. Claude however considers himself a perfectionist; so she plays her role and serves him the tea just as the devil before her plays his and drinks from the cup.

 

“Be seated.” He commands in a baritone voice. Hannah eyes inspect the room but there is no chair to be found other than one in which Claude resides. So she sits on the edge of his bed facing the other demon and simply waits. The oddly pious demoness examines Claude’s mocked formed as he savors the steamy liquid. Tall, lithe, but by no means lanky. Possessing a strong jawline and the better part of his thick licorice locks lay over his right cheek. Vivid golden eyes accentuated by the fine spectacles he dawns. Just like the butler vestments that adorns him his work, skill, and talent is flawless.

Women of this world would consider him striking. A dark handsome thing or a dream come true, but Faustus is by no means a gentleman.   ‘Just a predator toying with its food.' Who better than a predator like herself to know its own kind from the helpless flock? Hannah could have easily killed him if she wished. Severe his head from his torso or rip his limbs off one by one but the woman is patient and bides her time. The meal the devil plays with is one she considers priceless so she endures Claude’s arrogance.  ‘A pest and nothing more.’

“Might I know the reason you have summoned me,” she asks as several minutes have come and gone.

 X

**He feels no need to indulge her with an answer. His aloof yet unambiguous stare speaks for itself.   Many fear it, the horrid sheath which houses the death of all his kind but few have ever encountered it.  Of rank she stands amongst the highest in their realm yet here she sits upon his bed in quiet repose, intruding upon his territory with her presence alone.  Regardless of its status the fly ought to know better than to trifle with his web.     The ostentatious chamber de valet sets the black porcelain cup glided with fine gold aside and gracefully rises. Polished black heels scarcely make any noise as they tread towards his guest.**

**The distance between he and she is merely a fingers reach apart.  “The young Earl does not know what to make of your presence.” The princely gentleman halts and shortly thereafter the small space dividing him and her is breached.  Nimble finger tips cup her supple chin inclining Annafellow’s head upward.  His golden gaze carefully inspects her countenance as if examining a mere trifle.    Yet he senses it all too well; the lethal potency pulsating deep inside the hollow of her bowels beckoning him to claim it.  “He is rather disturbed by you, though surely you must know of this.  Nonetheless, I am rather curious...”  Past the throat, along the curve of elegant shoulder, below the collar bone, further and further down, crawling like the arachnid the pit of his soul bears resemblance to; fingertips casually caress the living sheath.  “Why would a hole bare such a form?”**

X

 Of all the horrors roaming the depths of the earth or the countless terrors that gather in eternal abyss none would dare to lay hands upon her, but he heedlessly irritates her skin.  'Surely Faustus is a fool.'  Without reserve the caviler digits glide across over the rich indigo fabric encasing her bosom. A flash of anger glints in her eyes.  

“Thaawwkkk…” A sharp crack resounds in the bedchamber.

The provoked she-devil rises to her feet. “You would do well to know your bounds,” she speaks in scathing tones before leaving the offensive butler to his own devices.

X

**Broken spectacles lay upon the seams of a luxurious Victorian rug.  He has been caught off guard. Annafellows has made her position abundantly clear.  A rivulet of blood seeps across his cracked lip.  ‘Hmmph’ he scoffs then slowly licks the cerise fluid away.**

**‘Intriguing.’**

 

 This is only the first of many encounters these two will have.   A game of sorts.


	2. "I’m sure you must be weary, dear, with soaring up so high”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another encounter between Faustus and Annafellows. Faustus cleverly retaliates against his subordinae. Chapter incomplete.

Another week has passed since her first visit to his boudoir. Again refreshments are served. The decorum and color of the chamber has changed, what use to be deep wine and Merlot is now Spanish violet, old burgundy, and Persian plum lit by the flickering flames of many candles.  ‘The insect makes its web a pretty color.’   No matter the exterior opulence it is nothing but a vermin’s den.

There is another concern in her mind as of this moment, more pertinent than the absurd style in which the arachnid keeps his dwelling. Her happiness has been disturbed.

Alois was very cautious when the newly appointed help first arrived. It was strange for the crème haired boy to have others tend to his needs. Where once Claude would see to his meals, clothing, and bathes the majority of chores had been replaced by 3 silent brothers and one humble maid. The Earl did not seem to mind her presence when grooming his hair or serving evening tea, it was only expected for nobility to be pampered thusly.

Too see her master smile as he pranced about the garden uncaring of his childish manner or peacefully nap in shade of the alder trees under warm summer sky filled Hannah content. This loving service to a small child gave the demoness a peace she had never know before, but now the atmosphere between her highness has turned foul and bitter. Where once the Earl would simply sigh and allow Hannah to fulfill her duties, his mood indifferent to her, was all too soon replaced with something else. There is a look of malice in his turquoise eyes and it pains the devoted lady all the more whenever he dines to distance himself from her.

The nonchalant bastard casually sipping on black currant tea is cause for this ire!

The seemingly docile woman makes and invisible scowl as she is once again instructed to take seat in Faustus' vile bed.

 X

**A stray glance here or there, this was all the effort needed to set his highness off in the beginning. **Whenever the-would-be-Earl was in the butler’s company Claude would simply pretend to be engrossed with something or rather someone else.** Occasionally the crafty servant would avert his attention from Alois’ studies to look upon the maid tending to the roses just below the balcony to the study.   **During dinners his golden gaze would wonder from the Earl who sloppily dinned on greasy chips to the quiet woman waiting near the serving cart.**  **

**The chamber de valet knew his master well. It made the insecure lad furious to see his servant’s eyes stolen away for a tart.  However the upset boy was still uncertain of how to react to the situation. Alois’ was far too attached to the silver tongued demon to risk Claude’s rejection, so he reluctantly remained quiet letting the misdirected loathing fester.   Claude knew the possessive soul would not dare to obstruct any actions on his part.**

**Not once did the superior devil ever pretend to be kind towards his subordinate. Each glance was only an opportunity to strike at Annafellows. ‘Turning uncertainty to jealousy; the mark of a Trancy butler.’ He almost smirked as Hannah took her rightful place under him by conceding to his command the dimmed bedchamber.**

**The worst offense had come earlier that morning. The unsuspecting lady was too busy with mundane housework to notice him behind her. He harshly pushed her against the of wall the coat check room, forcibly imposing his weight into her, spreading firm legs apart with a knee, bruising her slender wrist raised over head. The she-devil grunted and her eyes glared ominously. Her aura rose to a pitch black as she made ready to retaliate and show the demon his grave mistake. Even with her one wrist bound she managed to turn in his iron grip. However she balked when over the corner of the butler's shoulder a shocked Alois could be seen standing in the foyer.**

**Without hesitation Faustus gripped her chin and force his long tongue into her mouth stifling any of her objections. His other hand gripped her thigh raising her black heels off the floor, causing the indigo dress to slide upward revealing a white garter belt. He easily relieved the maid of said garment by pulling up the lace till it slid free, and ground into her even firmer than before. Alois, too overcome with emotion to remain, quickly ran into the hall.**

**The whole scene was simply a calculated ruse; Faustus made certain the Earl would happen upon them at that very moment by ensuring to leave the blonde’s coat in the closet the night prior. When his butler did not promptly return the impatient master took it upon himself to retrieve it. What Alois assumed to be the torrid affair of a sensual encounter between his servant and a maid was in fact a display of Claude's dominance over his subordinate.**

**Hannah gagged as his tongue slithered down her throat. The man relished the taste of the stygian animosity inside the demon queen and would have had his way with her but Annafellows clawed viciously into his side forcing him to withdraw. The woman fell to hers hands and knees violently heaving from lack of oxygen. Faustus half smiled and left the disheveled servant to her post.**

**Day turned to night and now the nonchalant retainer reclined on his comfy throne. Underneath his new pristine vestments, running from back to belly, five scars were in the process of regeneration. They remained the evidence of the defiant woman’s attempt to eviscerate him.**

**“It would seem you are not aware of your place in this mansion,” he spoke in a monotone voice steeped with a threatening eagerness. “I would educate you on your misconduct Annafellows,” the tone of his voice slipped into deeper and more sinister notes.**


End file.
